This invention relates generally to a factory traffic monitoring and analysis apparatus and method, and more particularly to a factory traffic monitoring and analysis apparatus and method that may be used as both a real-time monitor of factory traffic intensity and variability, and as a predictor of factory congestion and lead time.
Factory performance such as is measured by manufacturing lead time and product output is greatly affected by traffic variation and traffic intensity. While this is a well known fact, it is often difficult to determine where one""s efforts at reducing manufacturing lead time and increasing product output should be focused within a factory in order to gain the greatest improvement. Manufacturing engineers have long observed that heavily loaded systems characterized by high variability in times at which jobs arrive for processing and actual processing times typically exhibit poor performance, measured by high cycle times and large in-process inventories. This phenomenon has been explained analytically using results from the theory of queues (waiting lines). However, this explanation has been largely unsatisfactory in monitoring and predicting manufacturing performance. Therefore it would be beneficial to provide an improved system for monitoring and predicting manufacturing performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved factory traffic monitoring and analysis apparatus and method.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved factory traffic monitoring and analysis apparatus and method that may be used as both a real-time monitor of factory traffic intensity and variability, and as a predictor of factory congestion and lead time.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved factory traffic monitoring and analysis apparatus and method that provides both descriptive and prescriptive information to enable improved factory performance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved factory traffic monitoring and analysis apparatus and method that identifies actual and potential capacity constrained stations or with high traffic variability, and aids in increasing capacity or reducing variability on stations within the factory identified by the system, thus allowing increased product output and shorter manufacturing lead time.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification and the drawings.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a factory traffic monitoring and analysis apparatus and method is provided that may be used as both a real-time monitor of factory traffic intensity and variability, and as a predictor of factory congestion and lead time. The system constructed in accordance with the invention provides both descriptive and prescriptive information to enable improved factory performance. The system helps to identify actual and potential capacity constrained stations or stations with high traffic variability. Increasing capacity or reducing variability on stations within the factory identified by the system will allow increased product output and shorter manufacturing lead time.
If a future change in a production system or its input is expected or desired, the apparatus and method constructed in accordance with the invention can at least roughly predict the impact of such a change on factory performance before a full commitment to such a change is endorsed, and factory equipment and manpower are employed. Thus, the apparatus and method constructed in accordance with the invention provides both descriptive and prescriptive information to an operator of a factory, or the like, that will enable improved factory performance.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the apparatus embodying features of construction, combinations of elements and arrangement of parts which are adapted to effect such steps, all as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.